Blood Brothers
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Deep down he knows that Mary and Francis only have eyes for each other, despite the kiss he may have shared with the Queen of Scots. Yet surprisingly his relationship with Francis remain intact.


**Title:** Blood Brothers  
**Pairing:** Francis/Mary/Sebastian Lola/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Future-ish  
**Author Notes/Disclaimer:** Personally I'm not really a fan when a female gets in between two brothers, and it ruins their relationship. While this fic obviously touches upon the love triangle, and Francis feeling a bit betrayed by both of them. Even though if is in Sebastian's POV. It is mostly about the relationship between the two brothers than his relationship with Mary. I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **Deep down he knows that Mary and Francis only have eyes for each other, despite the kiss he may have shared with the Queen of Scots**. **Yet surprisingly his relationship with Francis remain intact.**  
**

**~x~**

He has always been close to his half-brother.

Although, he supposes they had a bit of sibling rivalry between the two. Not necessary anything hostel to the point they wanted the other one died, but he always had a hunch that Francis was a bit envious of him.

He has always been his father's favorite. Despite his illegitimacy, and the fact he will never be able to take the throne of France, much less marry any member that is royalty.

But he knows that Francis was a bit envious of his skills in various areas, but despite all of that they have always been close.

It was until the young Queen of Scots came back to the castle, he started to become jealous of his younger half-brother.

Personally he supposes it was a bit irrational, on how quickly he fell for the young Queen of Scots, because unlike his half-siblings (Elizabeth and Francis) he never knew Mary as a child. While he may have heard about her, they were nothing but mere rumors.

It doesn't necessary help matters he knows that Mary will be his younger brother's wife. Something he has known for ten years.

As he watches the future King of France, and the Queen of Scots he knows the two of them are in love. Francis has done quite a lot to ensure his alliance with Scotland and his marriage with Mary. Even challenging his father, and choosing Mary's side over his mothers.

He knows the latter was a particularly hard thing for him to do. Out of his parents, Catherine was the one who loves Francis the most.

Personally he knows that he will never have Mary's heart, for it already belonged to Francis. It has always belonged to Francis.

Even though, they may have kissed a few months ago. He knows it has more to do with the heat of the moment, and Mary feeling a bit insecure about Francis feelings.

It doesn't necessary help matters he used that insecurity to own advantage. After all, he knows quite well what Francis feelings where for the young Queen.

A part of him knew he will be damaging a lot of relationships with that single kiss, and possibly putting Mary's life into danger.

No one would want to marry an adulterous queen, and if people ever believed she had an affair. He would imagine, she would be given the same fate as King Henry VIII fifth wife.

He knows that Mary told Francis about the kiss.

Figuring it was the best way to keep their relationship alive, and she didn't want to keep any secrets from her future husband.

Of course, it was probably the lack of communication that caused this mess. Mary thinking that Francis was cheating her or at the very least has feelings for one of his lovers, and Francis thinking Mary was cheating on him.

Yet, his relationship with his brother surprisingly remained intact. Even though Francis did punch him, but he supposes he deserved the punch.

After all alternative could be a lot worst, for instance his relationship with his younger brother being damaged and beyond repair, death. After all, King Henry VIII did kill his fifth wife's lover.

But he knew for a while Francis did feel a little bit threaten by him, watching his and Mary's movements carefully. Especially when they are interacted with each other. Always wondering if there was something more between them, besides friendship, but Francis never really brought it up. He doesn't know if he brought it up with Mary either, but he does notice they were extremely affectionate with each other.

He supposes it wasn't until he started to fell in love with one of Mary's lady in waiting and proposed to her, Francis started to feel a bit more at ease. Congratulating them both with a brotherly hug for him, and a kiss on the cheek to his future sister-in-law.

He knows that Mary was pleasantly surprised and happy for the both of them. Confirming his beliefs the only love she shared him was mere friendship.

He knows that Mary was extremely happy for Lola as well, especially considering her past with Colin. Even though, he knows that her former lover will always have a piece of her heart.

In return, he told Lola of his past crush on Mary. He has come to realize that was all it was, and the woman he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with was with her.

It wasn't until a month after his younger brother's wedding, he decided to ask his younger brother, why he forgave him so quickly.

Francis was silent for a moment, watching his wife interact with her ladies in waiting.

"You're my brother, Sebastian. You will always be my brother" he says. "Although it probably help matters that Mary confessed she only saw you as a close friend or an older brother and besides it was only a kiss."

Sebastian frowns slightly, feeling a bit of sadness that he had been so stupid that he would risk his relationship with Francis, for a girl who could never really be his.

It was the honest truth. Even if Mary was simply a girl, and he wasn't the bastard son of the king, he knew that Mary would always love Francis.

But he knows he will never let another female get in the way between their relationship again, because while there may have been a bit of a rivalry between them when they were younger.

Francis will always be his little brother.

He did love Francis, or at least as much as two brothers can love with each other, even if there was a bit of friendly rivalry between the two.

They will always be brothers.

**-fin**


End file.
